Arfoire
"Now then, come and show me you are truly worthy of that title you're so proud of!" ──Arfoire Arfoire is a character that is introduced in Hyperdimension Sephira. Like IF she is a mercenary of sorts that works for the Guild in Leanbox, and leads a party called «Titan's Hand». She appears to have some kind of rivalry with IF. Appearance Normal Arfoire takes on a witch-like appearance. She has very pale skin, almost appearing to be a pale light purple. Her hair is also a light shade of purple, being styled in a short haircut with one long bang to the side. Her apparel consists of a black witch hat with thorns circling it with two different shaded purple flowers on them, and feathers sticking off to the side. Her outfit itself is a black one piece with purple stripes along the cuffs and torso area. As Rosalia Rosalia has the appearance a slim woman with purple eyes,deep, glossy, flame-red hair kept in wild curls, a flock of which covers her right eye, with lips of the same colour. She wore black armour that shone like enamel while sporting an earring on her left ear. Personality Arfoire is an intelligent and clever individual and is able to easily manipulate just about people to achieve her goals. She is known for being a violent and vengeful person with a burning desire to destroy the CPUs and burn Gamindustri to the ground. This intense hatred steams from years of failing to achieve this and being defeated by the CPUs. Similar to Linda, she hates being treated as a joke and has given those who cross her threats of death. When it comes victory, she can be relentless until she achieves the desired result, and unable to accept a loss to the point of irrationality. Arfoire's goal is to destroy the Goddesses and burn Gamindustri to the ground, after which she plans to rule over what's left, believing it to be her birthright. When she was disguised as Rosalia, she presented herself as a woman who is haughty, deceitful, and condescending at times. IF described her as a "nut that enjoys the thrill of battle" and as such, she is most likely to be the first to enter the battlefield, and the last to leave it. She saw IF as a rival of sorts in terms of their abilities and skills as mercenaries and seems to hint at having some kind of jealousy towards her. Later on, she becomes fixated on getting revenge on IF after she was defeated in their first fight. Her true nature revealed itself early on when she intended to kill IF and her accomplices by trapping them in The Gleam Eyes' lair and reveals that this was mostly done as part of her objective that has not yet been revealed. While she expresses her dislike toward IF, she is somewhat condescending toward Shizuki and Compa as well, regarding them as inferior and not even bothering to acknowledge them. Chronology Hyperdimension Sephira Rosalia makes her appearance in episode two, when Shizuki, IF and Compa head to the guild in order to eliminate the Gleam Eyes. She approaches the party of three along with her own group and questions what they are doing their. IF tells her that they were planning to take on the Gleam Eyes to witch her and her men simply laughed. Despite being mocked and getting annoyed IF suggests their parties team up in order to defeat the creature. Rosalia agrees and leaves the guild building to wait outside. After doing so, one of her men questions whether or not IF was onto their plan, which involved teaming up to start with, but she reassures him that she is unaware of their real intentions and that they will continue as planned. Later when entering the lair, they approach a giant door which leads into the Gleam Eyes' domain. She taunts IF a bit more, causing her to take the first step into the room, but does not follow. Knowing the mechanisms of the area, she simply stands by as the doors began to close, trapping the party of three inside. They banged on the door, demanding that they let them out, but Rosalia states that she can't and that they simply closed on their own. Claiming to get help, she and her men leave, intentionally leaving them to die. Her plan fails however, as Shizuki utilizes his Mystic eyes to kill the Gleam Eyes resulting in their freedom. Afterwards, it is revealed that she planted a familiar in the lair to watch the entire event unfold. Powers and Abilities As of now, Rosalia has not displayed any of her skills and abilities but it is hinted that she is about as strong as IF in terms of combat power. She wields a spear that was said to be made out of some rare ore, though its capabilities remain unknown. She appears to have some shape-shifting abilities as shown when she took on the appearance, voice and mannerisms of Vert, though it is unknown if some kind of device was used or if this is actually an innate ability she possesses. She may also be a magic user of some kind, as it was later revealed that she had planted a familiar in the lair of the Gleam Eyes to observe the battle between the gleam eyes and the party of three. Quotes * "Haha! I do hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I seriously doubt you can scratch the beast, much less slay it. Not to mention your party is greatly lacking in a myriad of areas." (To IF) * "Tonight shall be the night the world that the Goddesses have created finally crumbles apart, for we shall sow the seeds of war and Chaos that will bring forth a new age for humankind!" (To Linda) Trivia * Rosalia is originally from Sword Art Online. Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Gamindustrians